Confusion of the Heart
by KingdomHeartsFan98
Summary: A very confusing High School AU fic. Sora is your typical high school student, Kairi is the smart, beautiful new girl who everyone likes, and Yuffie the girl who is generally unnoticed by her crush Sora but is friends with Kairi. Who will end up with who? First Fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hi anyone reading this. This is my first fanfic so please if you R&R be gentle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm writing about.

Chapter 1:

"… up! Hey Lazy get the hell up I don't want to get another detention cuz you won't get your ass outta bed!" Yelled Vanitas as he left and slammed the door.

"Sleep…." I complained, but I knew I'd get in huge trouble if I was late to school again.

10 minutes later. I came down to see my older brother Vanitas waiting for me. We look almost identical except for his black hair and gold eyes to my brown hair and blue eyes.

"Finally, come on Terra and Aqua are outside waiting." Terra is Vanitas' closest friend and biggest rival you can't see them together without worrying about a fight breaking out. Aqua is Terra's girlfriend (although she won't admit it). As we walk outside we see them sitting in Terra's brand new Ford F1-50.

"There you guys are let's go!" shouts Terra. He's a nice guy (when not around Vanitas) he stands about 6' and has short spiked brown hair.

"Hi you two." Says Aqua as we get in the truck. She is a kind girl imagine an angel and you'd get Aqua. Small, and with natural blue hair she's the "genius" of Vanitas' little group. Not much is said as we drive to our school, Trinity High, it's a large campus with 3 separate buildings and a courtyard in the shape of a triangle between them. As we arrive Vanitas and his friends leave me and head to their friends. I start walking and see my group of friends, Axel, our favorite pyro, Xion and Zexion, our "goth kids" Namine, Roxas and my best friend Riku.

"Hey there shorty took you long enough." Says Namine playfully scolds me. She is usually shy and really quiet.

I yawn never seeming to get enough sleep, but even in my sleepy state I see her. The vision of beauty with her fire red hair, great body and sapphire blue eyes just seeing her makes me get a lovesick smile… which Riku notices

"Awwww looks like little Sora's got a crush on Kairi. How cute." Says Riku quietly.

Kairi is the new girl since she moved here a week ago, but even so she's made a lot of friends and even more admirers myself included. Unfortunately the class bell rings and we leave to our different classes, but I notice as I look at Kairi one more time she looks back and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuffie's POV

We were sitting around talking like usual when he looked over at me... I hoped. But I know he was looking at my best friend, Kairi, as usual she gets everything she wants. I wish he would look at me like that, that gorgeous guy I love... Sora.

Kairi's POV (picking up from the end of chapter 1)

As usual that boy watched me and Yuffie my friend since i came here. I think she's a tomboy with her black short hair, and personality but whatever. I notice he watches Yuffie and I whenever he can I don't know who he's watching though. So i tested it and gave him a smile and it looked as if his heart stopped. Maybe I should talk to him after school today. I mean he doesn't look that bad, but I know Yuffie likes him so maybe i'll tell him to talk to Yuffie i'll decide later.

After School

Sora's POV.

"So are you gunna talk to her, or just stare at her all the time like a stalker" Riku jokes. He's been like this ever since this morning so I don't mind anymore.

"I'm planning to... i'm just waiting for the right time." I tell him confidently

"Yeah yeah that's what you always say." He chuckles to himself at this always the joker.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Riku." I sigh defeated. Then she started walking up to us.

"Hi, Sora and Riku, right?" Kairi asks. I'm sure my jaw dropped when she talked to me, and my heart was beating out of my chest. I was nervous and didn't know what to tell her.

"Y-Yeah i'm Sora." I tell her shakily "What can I do for you?"

She smiles "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with my friend Yuffie and I tomorrow after school."

"You know Yuffie?" I asked in shock. Yuffie is a childhood friend of mine we were always close until middle school when she would get all flustered around me. After that we just stopped hanging out.

"Yeah she's my best friend. Do you know her?" she asks

"Yeah we're old friends" I tell her calmly.

"Ok well meet us at the parking lot after school tomorrow ok? Bye!" she tells me before walking away.

" Looks like lil Sora's got a date." Riku taunts.

"Shut up Riku!" I exclaim

A/N: This is a reader's choice so tell me who you want the pairing to be either SoKai or SoYuf. Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- I own nothing I write about

Sora's POV (next day)

School went by in a blur. The only thing I was worried about was my "date" with Kairi tonight. Even though Yuffie's gunna be with us Riku still calls it a date. But when the school ending bell came I made a mad dash for the parking lot.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Kairi cheerfully.

"Hey Kairi." I said calmly. I was trying for the quiet, smart type, instead of the stuttering fool I was yesterday. "You ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah we're just waiting for Yuffie to get her car." She told me. And sure enough Yuffie pulled up in a sleek black Mustang.

"Hop in Kairi." She told her cheerfully. She stared at me amazed "W-Why is Sora here?" she asked Kairi with a slight blush on her face.

"I told you. The three of us are going out today." She told Yuffie without missing a beat. Yuffie's blushed deepened until she looked like a ripe cherry.

"O-ok let's go Sora." She invited me. Not a lot was said in the car just a bunch of girl talk. But it looked like Yuffie was distracted the whole time and I would catch her stealing glimpses of me when I wasn't looking. After about a half hour Kairi squealed with excitement.

"We're here you two!" And I saw we were at an amusement park. Actually the only one in Destiny Islands, Twilight Park. Yuffie parked and Kairi jumped out and started running to get in the park. "Hurry up you two, last one there has to pay!" she taunted. Yuffie and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Bet I'll beat you like I did when we were kids." She taunted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're on." I tell her confidently. Then we sprinted after Kairi smoking her in seconds.

"You guys are too fast." Kairi said huffing and puffing from the run. She paid for our entrance and we started walking around. Riding a roller-coaster or playing a game every now and then. Then we came upon it. The Tunnel of Love. Kairi and Yuffie looked at it and I immediately knew I was going on it with them… if I wanted to or not. Yuffie grabbed my arm

"I call first ride with Sora!" then dragged me off to the ride with Kairi quickly behind.

"No I want the first ride" the bickering continued until I spoke up

"Why don't you both ride with me there's enough room for us three." This seemed to satisfy them. So we got on the little boat Kairi on my left, Yuffie on my right. And the ride started. It was a ten minute ride and just before we got off I felt two pairs of lips on my cheeks.

A/N- Thanks to those who have reviewed so far I appreciate it. I will be doing regular updates every 1-2 days so I hope you keep reading. Please review about comments, concerns or suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer- I own nothing I write about just my ideas.

Sora's POV

When we got off the ride I could see both Kairi and Yuffie were blushing. And so was I.

"So where to next girls?" I asked shakily. Kairi was the first to answer

"It's getting late we should head home."

"Y-yeah let's go you guys I have exams tomorrow." Yuffie agreed. So we packed up in the car and we left. We dropped off Kairi first.

"Bye you guys I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted from her doorway.

"Do you still live by the beach Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah same house." I answered. She drove me there and when we arrived she looked exhausted and she seemed like she was about to fall asleep at the wheel. "Do you want to stay the night Yuffie?" I asked her sounding concerned.

"Huh? What?" she replied confused and a little frazzled by the question. "I can't stay I don't know if your mom would let me."

"It's for one night and it'll be fine. Just like old times" I told her cheerfully.

Yuffie's POV

_He asked me to stay the night what should I do? I mean yeah we did it all the time when we were younger but a lot has changed and I… _

I thought about the offer I was exhausted and Sora's mom did like me... I hoped. "Ok Sora just let me park the car."

"Ok." He said. "I'll tell my mom you're staying over." He told me before running inside. So I parked and came inside. As soon as I did I found myself being suffocated in a hug by Sora's mom.

"Oh it's little Yuffie all grown up." She was a nice lady a little taller than me with waist length black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a female mixed version of Sora and Vanitas.

"Oh hello Mrs. Strife." I said but before she could say anything Sora interrupted.

"Here Yuffie let me take you to bed." Then he grabbed my hand and almost dragged me upstairs behind him.

Sora's mom's POV

_Hmm I wonder…_

Sora's POV

Before my mom had Yuffie up all night gossiping I had to drag her away. "You're lucky you're my friend or else id let you hear the talk of the town." It was a hugely known fact could talk to anyone to death.

"Yeah I guess so." She said I showed her to the guest bedroom and from there we said our goodnights. As I walked to my room Yuffie ran to me and kissed my cheek before running into the guest bedroom. I smiled and went to bed. But around 12 that night I was woken up by someone knocking at my door. I got up and opened my door to see Yuffie there fully clothed with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Sora." She began. "I had a really bad nightmare. D-do you think I could sleep in here? You know like we used to?" she asked me scared out of her mind. I wasn't about to tell her no because how could I we were childhood friends.

"Sure." I let her in and she hopped on my bed and curled up with her blanket

"Thank you Sora." And she fell asleep. So I climbed in bed and went to sleep.

A/N- **Just to be clear this is not a lemon fic it might be but for now no. And due to the reviews I have read this will be a SOKAI fiction but it's also a drama fic so just sit back relax and stay tuned. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing just the story

Vanitas POV

When I walked into Sora's room to get him up, I found something quite surprising Sora in bed with some _Girl_! I always thought the little fucker was gay but whatever. I took out my phone snapped a pic and woke up the little pair.

"WAKE UP IDIOTS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And they sprung out of bed quite hilariously I may add. They looked terrified when they saw me standing there with a smirk on my lips. "Well looks like someone got busy." I told Sora. He flushed a deep red

"I-it's not what you think Vanitas." He stammered. I didn't believe him but I let it go.

"Hurry up and get ready idiots." I told them before leaving the room

Sora's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened, Vanitas, biggest talker in school saw Yuffie and I lying in bed together. This could not end well. I looked at Yuffie. "We should get ready to go."

"Yeah." She said. So we got dressed and left the house before Vanitas could see us again. She pulled up her car and drove us to Kairi's house.

"Morning Yu…" She paused when she saw me. "Yuffie why is Sora here?" she asked.

"I told her to sleepover cuz she looked tired." I told her hoping she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ok." She said and got in the car. The ride was unusually quiet, but when we got there Kairi latched on to my arm and dragged me to the courtyard. "Did you sleep with Yuffie?" she accused me.

"What?! No I didn't." I half lied. We slept together just not in that way, but I couldn't tell Kairi what would she think?

"Ok." She said "But I'm following you today." She told me giving no room for argument. So we walked to the table surrounded by my friends and Yuffie was there waiting.

"Hey little buddy." Riku called "Well looks like your little date worked out well." He smiled and Kairi's Yuffie's and my jaw dropped. "Did you tell lil ms. New girl how you feel about her?" Yuffie looked like she was going to cry and Kairi looked like she was going to kill my best friend.

"Listen you…" Kairi began but before she could say more I grabbed her and ran off to the Sword building.

Yuffie's POV

_So Sora really does love Kairi. I should've known I could never get him. _I got up and left the table and ran after them. After 10 minutes I found them on the roof. They looked at me with surprise.

"Sora, I Love You!" I told him.

A/N- Well I hope you liked the chapter. Yes I had a cliffhanger enjoy it. By the way I forgot to mention that the three buildings are called the Sword, Shield and Staff buildings. Since at first I wasn't worried about school I didn't mention this sorry for the confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Key-

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts and past_

Sora's POV, during school-

…_What should I do? I love Kairi but, Yuffie's my oldest friend. I had fun with both of them but I don't know who I should do. _

The whole day passed in a blur after what happened this morning with Kairi and Yuffie.

"_Sora I love you!" Yelled Yuffie as she burst onto the roof with Kairi and I. We were stunned by her confession. _

_Kairi stood up "I love him too, Yuffie!" I was stunned I never knew she even noticed me. _

"_Well you can't have him!" shouted Yuffie. They turned to me._

"_Pick one of us!" they both shouted. I sat there speechless. I didn't know what to do. _

"_Well?" asked Kairi. _

"_Let me think." I told her. Then the bell rang. I was saved by the bell literally. "I'll tell you both later." I told them as I left for class._

Kairi's POV

I was sitting in my desk when I found myself thinking about this morning instead of class.

_Damn it Yuffie your messing up my plan. _

My original plan was to date Sora and dump him and maybe then he'd notice Yuffie. But I can make this work. I smirked as a plan popped up in my head. And I texted Yuffie.

"**Hey u there?"** I asked

"**What do you want?"** she said back

"**I have a plan, meet me at library at lunch."** I said. After a while she sent back

"**Fine ttyl."** Good now my plan could still work.

Sora's POV

When the school bell rang Selphie, one of Kairi's friends, handed me a note

"Here this is from Kairi." She told me. I took the note and read it

"**Sora tomorrow before school meet me up on the roof be sure to come alone." **I thought long and hard about this not knowing what was going to happen and I didn't notice the call I got from Vanitas. I felt it vibrate in my pocket. I saw he sent me a text since I missed his call.

"**Hanging with Terra so find a ride home." **It said. Great now I needed a ride. I walked out of the building and started to walk home. Then I saw Yuffie's car pull up

"Hey need a lift?" she asked

"Sure." I told her and got in. She didn't say anything about what happened. When we got to my place I got out and said goodbye.

The next day I when I got to school I went to the roof like the note said. There I saw Kairi and Yuffie there.

"Hi Sora." Said Yuffie happily. They both came up to me and each latched onto my arms.

"We've come to a decision." Said Kairi.

"We're going to share you!" They both said excitedly.

"HUH?!" was all I could say.


	7. Chapter 7: Yuffie's Date

Chapter 7

A/N- I own nothing!

Yuffie's POV

Today was mine and Sora's first "date". Since Kairi and I decided to share Sora we made it so we would switch every week. And the first week was all mine.

"So where are you taking me Sora?" I asked him. It was a Sunday night so I didn't expect to stay out late, but even if I did I could probably stay with Sora again.

"Just wait and you'll see ok? Don't be so impatient." He said jokingly. Ever since we told him the plan we became great friends again. Which made me all giddy inside. I mean how could you not love him? He was strong but not overly buff. He was kind, a perfect gentleman.

"Ok." I told him smiling. We walked to the beach and the sun was perfectly setting over the water and was casting an orange light over everything. "Wow it's beautiful." He smiled and we walked along the shoreline, the waves lightly hitting our feet. The water was always warm even in winter. We walked along the shore until we stumbled upon a small house not too far from the shore. "Sora was that always here?"

"Yeah." He replied casually "This is my other house Vanitas and my dad helped me build it…" I knew this was a touchy subject for him because his dad passed away about a year ago.

"I'm sorry Sora." I told him trying to comfort him and hugged him around the waist. "Can I see it?" He smiled hugely.

"Of course." He told me and dragged me to the house.

Sora's POV

_Kairi and Yuffie said I could do normal couple stuff with them like dates and hugging kissing but what about…_ I thought to myself while showing her the house. It was small on the outside but very spacious on the inside. It had everything you needed if you wanted to stay for a day… or a night.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked Yuffie, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure." She replied smiling. I showed her to the bedroom and she went to take a shower, in the connecting bathroom. While she was showering I got undressed and crawled into bed (A/N he's still dressed just in his boxers). 20 minutes later I heard the shower turn off and heard Yuffie come into the room dressed in only her underwear.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked innocently. She was blushing like crazy.

"Here." I patted the bed and moved over so she could get in. She covered up and unconsciously cuddled with me. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Yuffie's POV

_I can't believe I'm in bed with a nearly naked guy while I'm nearly naked too. _I thought worriedly. So I just curled up to Sora and try to fall asleep. Then I felt his lips on my forehead and felt him relax. _He must be asleep._ I thought so I followed his lead and fell asleep.

A/N- OK everyone I know this is supposed to be a SOKAI fic but I'm getting there so have fun reading and again I tell you this is an INNOCENT FIC so no lemons just a bunch of fluff. I hope you enjoy reading this cuz I enjoy writing it. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: The Switch

Chapter 8

A/N- I own nothing but my ideas! Also thank you very much for the nearly 600 people who have read this in under 2 weeks and thanks for your comments I appreciate everything.

The Switch….

Yuffie's POV

It's the end of my week so now, unfortunately I have to give Sora to Kairi. Even though her plan is to get Sora to fall for her and break his heart so he'll be with me I just don't like this maybe I should tell Sora…

"You okay? What's on your mind Yuffs?" He asked me. I blushed at my new pet name. He must have seen the concern on my face.

"Nothing." I assured him and smiled widely. He gave me his famous grin and we walked onto campus. Today he wanted to have me hang out with his friends. Which is nice but I like to have him all to myself… We walked up to this rag tag group of mismatched people.

"Everyone you guys remember Yuffie right." He said flashing a grin. And everyone smiled and nodded. A small blonde girl came up to me.

"Hi Yuffie I'm Namine." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. Then some guy with bright red hair and weird tear shaped tattoos under his eyes came up to me.

"Sup shorty names Axel… Got it memorized?" he said jokingly. I saw some matches in his pocket and can see where Sora got his knowledge of fire from. I saw Sora talking to two nearly identical people both had short spiked dirty blonde hair and were both wearing the exact same outfit. I walked over to them.

"Hiya boys who are you?" I said cheerfully. The two twins (?) smiled evilly.

"We're Ventus and Roxas but can you guess which is which?" they both said simultaneously. I sat there stunned I didn't know who was who.

"Guys knock it off." Sora told them. "Sorry Yuffs the twins are really a pain sometimes." He said teasing them. Then Kairi came up to the group

"Ok Yuffie your weeks up, now it's my turn for Sora." She said grabbing his hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"HUH?!" they all shouted. So we explained it and they understood. So the bell rung and as per the rules of our little agreement Sora had to walk Kairi to class. So I walked alone but the whole time I could swear I felt someone watching me…

Riku's POV

Heh Heh Heh. Little Yuffie your gunna be mine…

A/N- Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Sorry had to end with another cliff hanger but no worries this will be good. Have fun!


	9. Chapter 9: Kairi's Date and Riku's Plot

Chapter 9: Kairi's Date

A/N: Hi everyone due to some complications with my internet connection, the chapters will be posted later then I hope. I hope you guys still read. I will have chapters uploaded ASAP. R&R

Kairi's POV:

I hated seeing the look of hate on Yuffie's face when we traded off Sora. It hurt me but it has to be done so she can have him all to herself.

That night Sora took me to dinner. He was amazing the perfect gentleman and he was so funny. I liked his sense of humor. But I can't fall for him…. Or can I?

"How are you Kairi?" he asked me as we were driving home.

"I'm fine." I told him. He flashed me a big goofy grin and kissed my forehead. I blushed and wanted more. _What are you thinking_! My rational side was telling me._ This is For YUFFIE NOT YOU! _I wanted to not listen to my own thoughts but they were right. He dropped me off at home and drove away.

…I can't do this to him.

_The next day_

Riku's POV

I smirked as I saw Yuffie stand all by herself in the morning. I liked her since Junior High but she wanted Sora. So I was going to have to steal her from him.

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.

Yes I know its short but as soon as the internet is fixed they will get longer I hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N- Hello readers how are ya? I'm so sorry for the huge delay of my story some personal things came up so I hope u still read and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.

Sora's POV

_Riku's been acting weird lately…. Maybe I should talk to him._ I thought while Riku and I were eating lunch

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"You've been acting up for a bit now you okay?" I asked him concerned. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." I didn't believe him at all "Well see you later Sora, if u can meet me in the Sword corridor after school."

"Ok I'll see you." I told him as he walked away.

Riku's POV

Perfect looks like everything's working out just how I wanted it to. He thought with a smirk…

Before the last bell.

Yuffie's POV

I was walking into the Sword Building corridor like Riku asked me to do. It was weird but he sent me a text saying it was important for me to come. Then I saw him leaning against the wall.

"So Riku what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see you." He said with a lustful gaze in his eyes.

"Riku, I'm with Sora. You know your best friend." I told him starting to get pissed off. Then he grabbed me and pulled me close to him and pinned me to the wall.

"Oh come on Yuff. Can't we have a side relationship just like Sora and Kairi do?" Just then the last bell rang and he kissed me, HARD. I couldn't think then I saw him and heard the yell.

"YUFFIE?!" Cried out Sora as he saw his girlfriend and his best friend kiss.

A/N OKAY everyone sorry for my return chapter being so short but this was a short segment :3. I hope you keep reading please R&R.


End file.
